Moves UP
' Moves UP/Upgrade Move' is one of the various ways an Eromon's performance can be improved, specifically by lowering the MP cost of her Move. It involves spending Cash and sacrificing other Eromon and/or special items, in exchange for Move EXP toward the chosen Eromon's next Move Lv. Moves UP is not to be confused with Move Power UP. Moves UP increases Move Lv (decreasing MP cost) and can sacrifice any Eromon and certain items. Move Power UP increases Move Power (making the Move more effective) and can only sacrifice other Eromon with exactly the same Move. Move Lv and Upgrade Moves On the Moves tab of an Eromon's card, you can see her current Move Lv, how much Move EXP is required for the next level, and the MP cost of her move at the current level. All Eromon begin at Move Lv 1; most Eromon cannot be raised above Move Lv 10, but some SSR, L and SL Eromon may go as high as 25. To increase Move LV: * Select Upgrade Moves from the menu. * Select the Eromon you wish to improve. * In the list below, switch between the "Same Eromon", "Eromon", and "Items" tabs, and select one to five Eromon and/or items to sacrifice for Move EXP. (Eromon currently assigned to teams will not be shown.) * Click Moves UP Open!. A confirmation panel will show the selected sacrifices, Move EXP gained from each, the Cash required, and warnings if any of the sacrifices are especially rare, enhanced, etc. Click Moves UP! to confirm or Quit to cancel. The Cash required will increase as the Eromon's Move Lv increases. Moves UP costs 500 Cash, times the current Move Lv, per sacrifice. This is always calculated at the current Move Lv, even if the Moves UP will raise the Move Lv by one or more. Move EXP The progression for move levels is as follows. To reach the next level, the Eromon needs to acquire this much EXP: *Most moves have only 10 levels. Some SSR and above moves may have 15, 20, 25 or even 30 move levels. †Cash per Eromon/Item is independent of the rarity of the Eromon or item. Sacrificing an N rarity Eromon will always cost as much as sacrificing an SL rarity Eromon or Moves UP Drink★3 for the same move level. † The Move EXP is calculated from the sacrifice's current rarity, after enhancement, not her final rarity. However, enhancements that unlock new scenes but do not change rarity will not affect the Move EXP. L rarity is not counted, so SL Eromon start at 35 Move EXP. For example, consider a newly-captured N rarity Eromon, say Kuran. At Lv 1, she is worth 11 Move EXP, or 33 Move EXP if sacrificed against another Kuran. If she is enhanced to R rarity with Lovey-dovey Hearts, she is worth 16 or 48 Move EXP. If she is then raised to Lv 10 through questing or Free EXP, she is worth 20 or 60 Move EXP. This is a great use of excess Hearts, Free EXP, and Eromon, especially considering that none of these increase the Cash cost of the Moves UP. NOTE: '''The game only applies the bonus to Eromon with the same name. It does not matter if you have swapped the moves of either the target or sacrifice Eromon. Continuing from the above example, let's say you transfer a Furan's move to the target Kuran. Sacrificing a Kuran against her will still net 33 EXP, while sacrificing a Furan will still yield 11 EXP. Missions There are three Daily Missions that are completed by performing Moves UP some number of times. Five times completes "Perform a Move Boost 1" (one Switcheroo) and unlocks "Perform a Move Boost 2". Ten times completes number 2 (three Switcheroos) and unlocks number 3. Twenty times completes number 3 (100 ★1 gems of the daily colour). '''Performing a Moves UP with more than one sacrifice only counts as one toward the missions. So for purposes of the missions, always do Moves UP with only one sacrifice at a time. However, this can be slightly more expensive, in Cash, than doing the equivalent with multiple sacrifices, since the cost will increase each time a Move Lv is gained. Travel Each Eromon you send in Travel has a chance to bring back a Moves UP Drink★2. This is a great way to acquire EXP for Eromon with high move levels such as Cupid or Maru Nitaku as each drink provides 200 EXP.Category:Game Options